Once and Future King's Son
by cornholio4
Summary: Ash has met Celebi again but this time he has brought a child from the future, a child who happens to be his future son! What will happen on the adventure that Ash, May and Max have with Gary Ketchum and Celebi? Advanceshipping! Also available on my Deviantart account.
1. Prologue

**Yeah my first ever Pokemon story and it is of Advanceshipping which along with Negaishipping are my favourite Pokemon shippings. To find the poster for this story check out the picture of the same name to AdvanceArcy of Deviantart who made it as a request from me so full credit for that picture goes to her. This story will be on both my Deviantart and Fanfiction sites.**

In a not too far away time in the Kanto Region, the region was quite peaceful as thanks to a certain trainer known as Ash Ketchum whose deeds over the years have helped build a new era of speech. But now the trainer decided to settle down and start his own family in his hometown of Pallet Town. Ash now focuses time on his family and the job that he now has. One addition to his new family is a child who shares the same determined plans of becoming a Pokemon Master that he did. Right now in a headquarters building that had been set up in Pallet Town since Ash had grew up, in the main office was Ash Ketchum himself in a business suit but wearing the same red cap he had wore in his Pokemon journeys across the regions.

"...yeah Brock, Gary is growing up so fast. I have been taking him to the Viridian Forest for practice and I said later we can test how well he has taught his Pokemon in a battle with me. I think he might be ready to start his journey soon but we will have to see." Ash was telling his lifelong friend Brock through a telephone monitor in the office. Brock had settled down when he finally found a girl to spend his time with and he was focusing on his doctor career, while he was speaking to Brock Ash had on his shoulder the Pikachu who had been his most trusted Pokemon ever since he first became a trainer.

"That is great Ash; hope to see for myself next time I come along to Pallet Town." Brock said with a smile as he then signed out of the call. He then went back to his paperwork thinking of his wife at home who had a Pokemon Contest coming up and their son Gary was wanting to wait a bit on starting his journey so he can go with his dad and cheer his mum on. Suddenly the door opened and tumbling in with sheets of paper was a certain Meowth that Ash knew all too well.

"Sorry boss, I tripped when I was supposed to bring you this paper needing your signature and well..." Meowth was saying sheepishly getting up. Ash smiled as he got off from his desk and said "let me help you get those." Ash then began helping Meowth getting the fallen pieces of paper and brought them back to his desk, placing them next to a framed photo of Ash with his son Gary as well as a beautiful browned haired woman wearing a hat that was his wife.

What was noticeable about his office was the black wallpaper. The most noteworthy thing was that on the wall behind the chair to his desk was a giant red capital "**R**"...

At that moment in the backyard of the house which was now Ash's home, was the young Gary Brock Ketchum talking with his Zigazoon which he had caught with the help of his grandfather when he and his family visited them in Petalburg City. "Alright Zigazoon, I can't wait to show dad just how much we learned. Just think of the tournaments and competitions we will see once we start out journey." Gary said excitedly and his Zigazoon sounded just as excited. They were about to go back to back in the house to see Gary's mum who was busy coming up with a new strategy for the Pokemon Contest she was entering when they heard something.

"Did you hear that Zigazoon?" Gary asked and Zigazoon seemed just as confused as he was, they then noticed it was coming from the bushes behind them, they got ready for whatever wild Pokemon seemed to have sneaked in and out came a Pokemon that was green and a lighter shade of green that was now floating in the air. "Hey I know you; you're that legendary Pokemon Celebi. My dad told me about how he met you!" Gary smiled remembering the story where his father Ash had met and befriended a kid named Sammy and had to stop Celebi from being captured by the Iron Masked Marauder.

"If you want to see dad again, I am sorry but he is at work but if you want you can wait here until he gets home..." Gary said but was then confused when Celebi went closer to Gary and Zigazoon jumped at Celebi while it was glowing, eager to protect its trainer. "Hey, what is going on?" Gary asked as he was losing his balance while Celebi was using its powers. In a room inside the house, Gary's mother and the Mrs Ash Ketchum felt something weird happen out the window and walked downstairs and to the backyard to see what is going on. "I hope you are alright Gary." she muttered as she was opening the back door...

**ONCE AND FUTURE KING'S SON**

**Here is the prologue chapter and I hope to write the first official chapter soon enough. Also I will admit the end of that scene with Ash was somewhat inspired by a scene in the Agents of SHIELD episode Making Friends and Influencing People (as lone look at the stories list on my FF site will tell you I Love Marvel).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah if I have Pokemon talk in this, I won't exactly be saying what they are saying (since most of them can only speak their names). Okay to make this more like a Pokemon movie which has the theme play during the opening credits after the initial prologue scene, for this story imagine the Pokemon 3 version of the Pokemon Johto theme since it is favourite of the Pokemon themes and Pokemon 3 is my fave of the Pokemon movies (as well as one of my favourite movies overall along with the remake of Little Shop of Horrors, Casper, Frozen and of course my fave of all time the Avengers).**

**Just for fun: see if you can spot the Back to the Future reference.**

Years before in Pallet Town, the thirteen year old Ash Ketchum was in his room in his house, he had taken a break from his journeys to take a trip to his home to visit everyone there. "Aren't you excited Pikachu, think of what we can do once May and Max get here." Ash said sitting on his bed and talking to Pikachu who was sitting next to him, Pikachu responded by speaking his usual speak in an excited tone. Ash was referring to the fact that his old travelling companions May Maple a Pokemon coordinator and her younger brother Max an aspiring Pokemon trainer were coming over to visit later that day and Ash was looking forward to spending some time with his friends.

Ash walked downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder and was greeted by the sight of his mum Delila and her Mr Mime doing some cleaning around the house. "Hey Mum, me and Pikachu are going to visit Professor Oak and then we are going to meet May and Max when they arrive." Ash told them with a wave as he went to the door.

"Have fun Ash." Delila said as she waved back at Ash when he went out the door. Turning to Mr Mime she said "Ash sure has a large circle of friends, do you think any of those girls he has travelled with could very well become my daughter in Law?" Mr Mime's face showed he was not sure what to answer that question with so Delila continued with her work, it was a questioning she had been pondering to herself since Ash got home three days ago. Besides Ash is still so young, plenty of time for Ash to decide when he falls in love.

*OAFKS*

Ash entered the Pokemon lab to see his mentor Professor Samuel Oak doing some work with Gary his grandson and Ash's first ever rival as a Pokemon trainer. "Hi Professor Oak, hi Gary!" Ash said greeting the two with them greeting the trainer back. Ash then walked over to the table where Gary and Professor Oak were using. "Can I ask what you are doing?" Ash asked as Professor Oak showed him that they had some notes on Giovanni's life before he had founded Team Rocket.

"Grandad and I had the idea of researching the rise of criminal groups like Team Rocket for future generations so we are putting together a portfolio of Team Rocket's rise as well as the different Pokemon that they have used since they were founded." Gary explained and Ash shuddered at that along with Pikachu, Team Rocket had been causing trouble for him and his friends ever since he had started his journey. While it was mostly Jessie, James and Meowth that he usually had to contend with, he had on rare occasions faced Giovanni the founder and leader of Team Rocket himself.

"Hopefully by the times that the future generations read the portfolio, Team Rocket will not be bothering anybody." Ash muttered and Pikachu nodded in agreement, with all the times he had to help save the day (especially if there was a legendary Pokemon involved) he hoped someday he could help to put a stop to Team Rocket for good.

"So Ash, do you have any plans for today?" Professor Oak asked and Ash told them of his plans with May and Max when they arrived. "Well I hope you have a good time with your friends Ash." Professor Oak said but Ash was suspicious when he saw that Gary had a smirk on his face.

"Are you hoping you might get a date with May or something?" Gary asked since he overhead Delila talking to herself about wondering if Ash will get his first girlfriend sometime soon when he went to the Ketchum house making a delivery for his grandad. Ash's cheeks reddened a little at Gary's comment while his old rival laughed. Professor Oak gave a scolding look Gary who just smiled back sheepishly and wished Ash luck for the day as he went back out with Pikachu.

*OAFKS*

While this was happening a certain Legendary Pokemon called Celebi had appeared in a forest having taken Gary Ketchum and his Zigazoon along with him. "Where have you taking us Celebi...wait, where are you going?" Gary asked as Celebi just gave him a look and began flying away with Gary and Zigazoon shouting at him to come back.

"Looks like we are on our own unless Celebi decides to come back..." Gary sighed and he looked around to see that the forest was not much different than one that was near Pallet Town. "So do you want to look around to see where Celebi has taken us... or when has he taken us?" Gary asked knowing that Celebi had the power to travel through time from the stories that his dad had told him. Zigazoon spoke letting him know in his own way that he wanted to look around.

"alright then, but first let's bring out the rest just in case we are attacked. Gary said as he then brought out two Pokeballs featuring Pokemon that he recently got has gifts to help him when he started his first journey after his next birthday in a month. "Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur come on out!" Gary called them out releasing the Poliwhirl that was a gift from his godfather and namesake Gary Oak and the Bulbasaur that he got from his parents.

"Okay guys, stay together and let's see if we can find Celebi again!" Gary said as he began walking through the forest, his Pokemon ready to defend their human friend and future trainer if any wild Pokemon attacked.

*OAFKS*

In the meeting place Ash greeted May and Max as they arrived with their suitcases. "it is nice to see you again Ash!" May said as she and Ash shared a hug and Ash did the same to Max. Ash was telling them that Delila was planning to make a big dinner for them when Max spotted something up in the tree and pointed to it.

"Is that what I think it is..." May asked and Ash gasped when he saw that sitting on a branch in the tree was none other than Celebi who he had much once when be befriended boy called Sammy and again during an adventure in Crown City which also featured Zoroark and her Zorua cub. "Looks like he wants us to follow him." May said when Celebi floated down to them and was motioning them.

After sharing a quick look they decided to start following the direction where Celebi was now flying towards.

**The inspiration for Gary's Pokemon (except for Zigazoon) comes from the first Pokemon team that Red have in the Pokemon Adventures manga that I have the first volume of and where the inspiration of Gary travelling with his team out comes from. Yeah sorry but I am not very good at writing long chapters but I will try and make the rest longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I think I figured out what to imagine Gary's voice to be, think of Red's voice from the Pokemon Origins anime (an adaptation of the original games more so than the well known anime that I am writing a fanfic of.) So if this was an actual movie Gary would be voice by Bryce Papenbrook who voiced Eren Yeager on Attack on Titan which is on my list of animes I have never seen but might check out one day (a list which featured Baccano, Afro Samurai and Trigun before I got the DVD box sets and liked them). One noteworthy thing was that he is the son of the guy who did the voice of Rito on Power Rangers. Also sorry about another short chapter but I promise I will try and make the next one bigger.**

Celebi was flying quickly and leading Ash, May and Max through the forest where he had left Gary and his Pokemon. "Just where do you think Celebi is taking us?" May asked watching her friend and brother run beside her after the legendary Pokemon. The two boys shared a collected shrug as they kept running.

"Maybe it brought Sammy back or maybe the Iron Masked Marauder is after him again." Ash said grimaced at the thought of the masked Team Rocket member, it was other menaces of Team Rocket other than just Giovanni, Jessie or James that made him wish there was a future without Team Rocket in it. "Wait, is that a Zigazoon?" Max asked spotting Zigazoon sniffing the ground like a dog and then started talking out loud when it spotted the three humans, the trio were weirded out as they did not think that Zigazoons were native to this region so did they belong to a trainer?

"What is it Zigazoon, did you find something?" said a voice and they spotted a boy walking behind the Zigazoon along with a Bulbasaur and a Poliwhirl, the boy looked like Ash but his hair was brown. "Wait there is Celebi!" the boy called Gary said as he spotted Celebi who was now sitting on a branch in a tree.

"Oh hey did Celebi bring you here?" Ash asked Gary and when he looked to the trio Gary thought they looked familiar especially Ask with the Pikachu on his shoulder, "So I guess you are a trainer?" Max asked and Gary laughed a little.

"Oh no but I will be in a month after my first birthday, the Pokemon here are gifts from my family and we are just being friends before we go off on our first journey." Gary said before introducing himself "my name's Gary and I was just relaxing at home before Celebi brought me here." He then faced Celebi and said "okay Celebi, do you think you can send me and my friends here back?"

Celebi then spoke down to them using the usual Pokemon speech which made Gary's Pokemon angry as they started shouting at him, Zigazoon even putting his paws on the tree Celebi was on as he was making threats to the legendary. "Let me guess, for some reason he won't send us back?" Gary asked dreading the answer he knew he was coming and the shaking of Zigazoon's head confirmed that Celebi was not sending them back at the moment.

Gary put his head down as Ash and May both put a reassuring hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry, you can hang out with us until Celebi manages to send you back." Ash smiled as he let out a hand for Gary to shake "I'm Ash and this is May and Max." Gary shook Ash's hand while his Zigazoon looked alarmed for a second and began tugging on Gary's shirt.

"Zigazoon, is something the matter?" Gary asked with concern and Zigazoon began pointing to the other humans and then to Celebi several times while Gary thinked it over. "Wait, Gary I think your Zigazoon believes that Celebi sent you here to meet us." Max said in realisation and Zigazoon began nodding his head vigorously. Ash and May though Max's idea over and it actually made sense, since it seemed that Celebi led them there to see Gary after it had brought him from wherever he was.

Gary was thinking about it seemed that Celebi bought him to meet these three people, Ash who had a Pikachu, a red hat, looked like him...wait a minute! Gary then looked alarmed and nervously asked "Ash... is your second name Ketchum?"

Ash stood proudly to the amusement of May and said "yep, Ash Ketchum and you might have heard from me from the tournaments I have entered..." Ash, May and Max suddenly looked alarmed at the shocked expression on the faces of Gary and his Pokemon. "Something the matter?" May asked wondering what could shock Gary so much about Ash's full name.

"Ash Ketchum... that's my dad's name." Gary said once he found his voice and suddenly Ash, May, Max and even Pikachu on Ash's shoulder looked stunned and it took a moment to fully comprehend what Gary had said. Gary had realised that he recognised the trio from a picture his parents had showed them of them and his uncle Max when they were younger. Ash once his mind caught up promptly fainted only to be helped up by both Max and May.

"So wait, you are my son from the future?" Ash asked holding his head for whatever headache would be coming, "Looks like it..." Gary said looking a little nervous.

"This is a little too much to take in... wait a minute!" Ash said realising something "if your name is... did I end up naming you after Gary Oak?" Gary thought it over and said "yeah my godfather, dad or rather future you did say he named me after Professor Oak." Ash laughed at the idea that Gary would become the Professor Oak to his son.

"I wonder who Ash would have ended up marrying." Max said pondering and at this Gary looked to May and when it dawned upon her why he would be facing her after Max's statement she looked shocked, "don't tell me..." May muttered and Max and Ash had their eyes widened when their minds understood the implications.

"Sorry... mum." Gary said quietly and May then promptly fainted. "So I have a godson?" said a voice and the three (still conscious) humans noticed Gary Oak standing there having seen them chasing after Celebi and decided to follow and see if he can find anything about the legendary Pokemon that he had seen his grandfather do drawings of and had decided to watch the encounter when they met Gary Ketchum.

Celebi was just sitting on his branch tree enjoying the show, "Arceus will be pleased when this mission ends with the desired result." He was thinking in his mind while watching the two Garys helping May get on her feet.


	4. Chapter 3

Professor Oak was humming as he decided to take a break from his research and take a walk outside; he was walking to the Ketchum House and waved to Delila and Mr Mime. "Hello Samuel, nice of you to pop by..." Delila said before looking to behind Professor Oak and he turned around to see what she was looking at and saw that Gary O was walking towards their direction nervously.

"Something the matter Gary?" Professor Oak asked his grandson who kept the sheepish and nervous smile that was on his face. He then motioned to Ash, May, Max and Gary K walking towards them with Gary K's Pokemon. "Oh Ash, have you and your friends found someone new?" Professor Oak but she and Delila looked concerned as Ash and May looked down.

"I don't know how to properly explain this but... this is Gary who is kind of Ash and May's future son." Gary explained waiting to see the reaction. Delila's eyes widened at this and Samuel was wondering if this was some sort of gag though the other Gary did look like Ash. Before he said anything he noticed floating in the air was Celebi who had followed them to watch, Professor Oak's gave out a shocked gasp recognising the adventure he had with Celebi once a long time ago and with his eyes turning to Gary K and he realised that his grandson's story may actually be true.

"Celebi, I remember an experience I had with one as a kid and going by 'Sammy'." Professor Oak said looking at the legendary Pokemon in awe. Ash after listening to what his mentor had said, had then looked at Professor Oak who gave a smile and a wink to him. With that Ash was hoping this would be the final surprise he would be dealt with today.

"Yes Celebi and he don't seem to want to send me home." Gary K said looking at a shrugging Celebi with his Pokemon glaring at Celebi and Zigazoon even growling at the Pokemon, the barks that Zigazoon was giving the legendary could be considered threats in Pokemon speech and they were threats that Celebi were ignoring as he had a mission to do.

Delila once she got over her shock then had a thought in her head, here standing here was her future grandson and if she was May's son as well then that meant that Ash will end up marrying here and May will be her daughter in law. Delila then went and scooped May and Gary K into a hug with Max and Gary O struggling very hard to not to laugh. "Grandma... you think you can let go of us." Gary K said and Delila managed to let them go with a smile.

"to think that I will one day have my own grandson and that May will one day join the family." Delila said with a smile which made Ash and May nervous now that they were reminded that apparently they will end up having at least one son. "Do you have any sibling Gary?" Delila ask wanting to know if she would have more grandchildren in whatever time that Gary came from.

"Well I do have a little brother, not really little since he is much older than me but... it's kind of complicated to explain." Gary K said thinking it over with Ash and May getting a bit more nervous. Zigazoon then made a sound that showed he was getting angry and Delila invited them all in so they could talk more about it inside and Gary K's Pokemon friends could eat some Pokemon food she had in the house.

Delila led them into the house with Zigazoon running in an eager mood since he liked playing with Mr Mime whenever Gary K would take him on a visit to his grandmother's house. "I don't think I can take any more surprises today." Ash said holding his head receiving a nod from Pikachu and May but Max was hoping that Ash did not just jinx it.

*O&amp;FKS*

Inside the Ketchum House, Ash, May and Max were sitting in the living room with Delila, Professor Oak, Gary K and Gary O said he would watch his future godson's Pokemon as they played with Mr Mime in the backyard. "So you said you would be starting your journey soon." May said breaking the awkward silence of Ash and May contemplating how they could end up together as Gary had been sent back to a time before Ash would even think of asking out May for the first time.

"Yeah grandpa Norman helped me catch Zigazoon when we were visiting in Petalburg, Poliwhirl was a gift from Professor Gary Oak and mum and dad gave me Bulbasaur which was my dad's idea thinking I should get one since both he and mum had one." Gary explained and Professor Oak was intrigued at the idea of his grandson being known as Professor Oak himself while May and Max were wondering just how their dad would react if he was here himself. "I am really close with them, we may not have started our journey but we find it fun just to be together. I actually consider Zigazoon my best friend." Gary said sounding sheepish at the last part but Ash was thinking that it seemed the bond his future son and his Zigazoon seemed just like the one he has with Pikachu.

"Yeah and in fact Dad said at work, the members of Team Rocket are always offering to give advice to me and Meowth keeps volunteering to accompany me on my journey to keep an eye on me." Gary said and was confused at the looks he was getting from everyone at what he just said. "Did I say something wrong?" Gary said forgetting the stories about what Team Rocket was like when his parents were kids.

"Are you saying that I work for Team Rocket in your time?" Ash asked aghast at the thought, earlier he was wondering if Team Rocket would still be around in the future but to actually be told he would be joining them? This was one surprise today that he was better without.

"You don't work for Team Rocket." Gary said with Ash relaxing a little but he and Pikachu were frozen by the next words "they work for you or rather the future you, my dad's the leader of Team Rocket."

*O&amp;FKS*

Gary Oak was watching Zigazoon playing a game of chase with Zigazoon and he then noticed Celebi floating in the air wanting to look at them play, Zigazoon then stopped when he noticed Celebi was there and he started growling. "When you are sending us back?" Zigazoon shouted at Celebi "we have a battle later against Gary's dad in our time and I am really looking forward to trying my luck against that Pikachu, so when can you send us home?"

"I am sorry but I am on a mission and I have to do what Arceus tells of me." Celebi told them but he had to admit it was fun watching Gary interact with the past versions of his parents, godfather and Uncle Max. He had a mission but he could still enjoy doing it.

"What does Arceus have to do with this?" Bulbasaur asked and Celebi sighed. He was debating whether it would affect the mission if they knew the details or not.

**I now instantly regret naming Ash and May's kid after Gary and giving Gary Oak a role in the story since I now have to use the letter of their surnames to differentiate them. Maybe the TV trope One Steve Limit is something I should have used here... One more thing, I have to admit although I own Pokemon Y I have not actually seen much of the XY season (to be exact only the ending of the first episode) so I don't expect me to be able to put Serena in this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ash sat there with his mouth hanging wide open while the others were equally as shocked, him the future leader of Team Rocket? He was earlier wondering if Team Rocket would be around in the future, to find out not only will they be but he will one day be their boss!

"This is too much to take in!" Ash screamed throwing his arms up in the air scaring Pikachu who was now hanging onto his arm for dear life, "Ash please, calm down." May said trying to help Ash with holding his arm in a comforting way, now that she thought about it would she end up doing this a lot if they were destined to marry and have children together? Delila was equally trying to calm her son down. Gary then went to sit next to Ash on the opposite side from where May was sitting, thinking if he needed to he would be in a better position to calm his dad's younger self down. Later he would be able to think why he was so freaked out about leading Team Rocket.

"I don't think there can be any more surprises for me today; I don't think fate can fit any more shocking things to happen to me today." Ash said managing to calm down but using his hand to nurse a headache coming onto his forehead, but of course when you decide to try tempting fate like that then you end up regretting it and this would be no exception.

Suddenly the guests in the room had a big shock when Celebi came flying into the room looking afraid as it was being chased by Zigazoon who had now became fed up with whatever game Celebi was playing and was now more proactive in his demands to send them home. "What..." Ash said as Zigazoon managed to jump and catch Celebi when he was tiring out and going down. The jump caused them to land in Ash's lap and May and Gary went to see if the Pokemon were okay but Celebi in the shock accidentally began using his time travel powers sending the three humans and the three Pokemon (including Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulder) into the future.

Gary Oak rushed in and after taking a deep breath said "I saw Zigazoon chasing Celebi in here, are they here and I hope they have not caused too much damage..." Gary said only to freeze at the shocked looks on everybody's faces before they went into panic mode.

*O&amp;FKS*

Back in Gary's timeline in the Pallet Town Headquarters of Team Rocket, the grown up Ash Ketchum with Pikachu on his shoulder was asking Meowth "are you sure you are alright putting the rest of the paperwork away?" Meowth then began pushing his boss towards the door saying "got it covered, enjoy the rest of your day with your wife and kids!" Ash chuckled as he waved goodbye to Meowth while walking down the hallway and returning the greetings that was given to him by the Team Rocket members in the hallway.

"What do you think May and our two young men have been up to today?" Ash asked his Pokemon friend who just shrugged.

*O&amp;FKS*

In the backyard of the Ketchum house Ash, May, Gary, Celebi, Pikachu and Zigazoon landed with a thud. "Oh great, it seemed we have went to another time!" May shouted sharing the same annoyed headache that Ash now had. Zigazoon then began looking sad and Gary noticed he might be feeling guilty for causing this.

"Don't worry Zigazoon; I don't blame you since I don't think I am feeling very happy with Celebi right now." Gary said pulling Zigazoon into a hug which cheered him up "I just wish I knew where we were now; I think we might be home." Ash and May got up and wondered if this was the time where Gary was from in the future.

"Is this the future, I am feeling a bit scared." May said as Ash gave a comforting smile and hand on her shoulder which made May brighten up a bit. "Where are you going now?" Gary shouted annoyed and Ash and May noticed that Celebi was now flying up the air to somewhere. "_Let's hope Arceus has a solution to this..._" Celebi was thinking in his head.

"Great, now we are back but our other Pokemon friends are still in the past and now we have mum and dad's past selves with us." Gary said to Zigazoon who both froze as they heard the backdoor opening and out walked a familiar looking brown haired woman wearing an orange shirt, white jeans and a red and white bandana that the woman had worn when she had met her husband for the first time. "Is everything okay Gary..." the woman who was Gary's mother asked in what sounded like an older version of May's voice but she froze when she saw the two kids who were with her son.

Ash, May and Pikachu were stunned not just by the sight of the woman but by the sight of a small blue Pokemon who had heard the noise and followed Gary's mother out of the backdoor. "Manaphy?" May asked recognising the sight of the Prince of the Sea who had seen May as his mother.

"Yeah this is my mother and Manaphy is the brother I was telling you about." Gary laughed weakly, Ash could not help but think that Gary's mother looked really pretty and May then walked over to where Gary's mother was standing still too stunned to say anything.

At that moment May Maple and Mrs May Ketchum did not know what to say to one another.

**Yeah I have read a lot of Advanceshipping fics where Manaphy has Ash and May as his parents and I wanted to use that idea here. Also the FF story ****Ash and May's New Adventure by yusuke13 is one such story I recommend reading and one chapter also mentions that Manaphy would be a sibling to any children that the couple have.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ash was amazed at the sight of the older woman that he apparently was going to marry in the future, he was not sure if it was the similarities in looks or the feeling in his guy but he thought that were not was no mistaking it... this was the future version of May the girl who was now looking at the older woman eye to eye. May K looked shocked and wiped her eyes for a second before seeing that May was still there, "Manaphy, can you please keep Gary and our little guests company while I have a rest and try to make sure I am not dreaming." May K said looking at the small legendary Pokemon by the door.

Manaphy walked over to the younger May while the older one went back inside, "Manaphy?" May asked hardly daring to believe it as by instinct she took Manaphy and lifted him up in her arms to make sure he was actually there. Manaphy surprised Ash and May when he spoke...

"Gary, why do these two kids look like mum and dad in our family album?" Manaphy asked Gary taking Ash, Pikachu and May by surprised that Manaphy was speaking in full sentences. May did teach Manaphy to speak a little the last time they saw him but apparently he could now speak just like a normal human being like Meowth could.

"Well... you see... I saw Celebi and he sent me to the past... I met mum and dad when they were kids and Celebi sent us back here and but now he went away so they seem to be stuck now..." Gary said looking sheepish but Manaphy thought it over and actually did look like he believed the story, as outlandish as it was.

Ash went over and looked at Manaphy in May's hand, "I never thought I would be seeing you again Manaphy, to think to have you as a brother to my future son..." Ash said still not getting used to how today had been. Ash had many questions and May did too but she was just content to have Manaphy in her arms for the moment.

Ash managed to think it over and decided it could be possible that they found Manaphy again and if for some reason the Water Temple would be safe they stayed with him, with Manaphy seeing May as his mother he could have become the Pokemon's father when he and May started going out (he could not help but to pause at that) and if not that especially when they got married.

Ash looked at the tearfully happy face that May had to be able hold Manaphy again and Manaphy looked happy to be with his mother's younger self. "Weird seeing my mum and brother like this, especially when my mum is the same age as me." Gary chuckled and Ash gave a laugh as well.

Remembering something Ash faced Gary and asked "now just in case I don't get another opportunity to get this answer, what is this about me being the leader of Team Rocket?" Gary looked confused and just shrugging.

"I guess I can tell you but I thought you would have been happy to know the good you do in Team Rocket." Gary responded and the others paused at this, what Gary meant by that since they knew that Team Rocket did anything other than good... well in their time at least.

*O&amp;FKS*

In the house May Ketchum was wiping her face with a towel as she looked through the window, "I washed my face and thought it over and yet I still see my sons out there with two kids who looked like my husband and I when we were about Gary's age, along with a Pikachu on the shoulder of the kid who looks like my husband." May muttered trying to actually see if she could remember anything about time travel from when she was a kid but she was drawing a blank.

"Did someone mention me?" asked a voice as the front door was opening and May paused knowing who that voice belonged to. Getting a smile on her face she greeted her Husband with a kiss as he came in with Pikachu. She then prepared herself to try and explain what was happening outside to her husband. "Something wrong May?" Ash asked looking a bit concerned on the look on his wife's face.

"Ash honey, there is no easy way for me to tell you this so I think it would be better to show you." May said thinking that this way she and Ash could learn what was happening together. Ash looked confused as May dragged him by the arm to the backdoor. "Prepare yourself Ash..." May muttered as she opened the door.


End file.
